Costia & Lexa
by RuinedClexa
Summary: What if Lexa and Costia were like the regular highschoolers? Some characters i made
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular day at Ark High for Costia. Or was it?

There was a rumor that the Supreme Commander was coming to the Ark, of course Costia didn't believe

that was until she and the other students were sent to the auditorium.

Costia saw Principal Jaha step up onto the stage saying, "Ah, welcome students!" "My name is Principal Jaha!"

" I'm here to confirm the rumors, the supreme commander is going to the ark today!" Costia heard a bunch of gasps

" Please welcome, the supreme! Alexandrina Wild!" Principal Jaha said while the commander walked on stage.

"Ahem." Costia thought how pathetic it was that when she was clearing her voice, a bunch of people clapped.

" I am the supreme commander Lexa Wild. I will be training with you all." Lexa said calmly.

" I will not accept anything other than Commander Lexa" Then she walked off stage.

Still, everyone clapped but one person, Costia.

"Well then, everyone please welcome the trained assassin, Xena Shawler. The newest" Principal Jaha said awkwardly.

Then suudenly, a knife flew just a few centimeters from Jaha's face . He passed out.

" My stage. As you all know, I am Xena Shawler. I am guessing you hybrids don't know my power yet. You may never know."

Xena said mysteriously, but since she was younger than everyone, they all scoffed at her. She rolled her eyes and walked off stage.

Principal Jaha then regained conscious and said. "Uhh, okay everyone, you are dismissed."

When Costia was walking out, Clarke caught up with Costia and said, "Lexa's a real honker there, Costia."

Costia just rolled her eyes. "Come on Cost, she's hot." Raven said while hearing their conversation.

"But the kid though! She's literally a Master Assasin but no one cares." Octavia feeling scared of the small child.

Everyone chuckled but Octavia. "You don't disrespect her, she's friends with the Commander" Octavia said, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh yeah! Little ol' Commander!" Raven and Costia laughed. But then, a blade flew passed their eyes. "Holy shi-!" Raven yelped.

"Disrespecting the commander? Think twice" Xena walked up to the group of girls. Raven scoffed an used her fire power to try to burn her.

Somehow, it didn't work, her powers didnt work on the tiny child. Xena smiled a sickening smile. "What'd you do?!" Raven panicked.

"Oops" Xena said with a smirk on her face. Then Costia heard the sweetest voice ever, it was the commander's.

"We just got here, X. Let's go before i beat your ass." Lexa said jokingly. "Try me Commander" Lexa just rolled her eyes.

Xena just followed Lexa. "Dog!" Raven yelled at Xena. Then Raven was pushed against the wall mysteriously.

"Goddamnit guys! STop staring and help me!" Raven yelled. "Release" Lexa said then Raven fell on her ass.

Costia was intrigued by the closed-off Commander. "YO! You in there, Girlie?" Octavia said in front of Costia's face.

"Oh, fuck off Blake." Costia rolled her eyes, Octavia just smiled.

* * *

Costia wasn't looking forward to using her powers today, but she had to., it was time to train her powers.

Her enemy was the Commander herself. " Are you okay?" Costia heard from the commander.

"Fine, Lets fight." Costia said while getting into a fighting position. Only to recieve the warmest smile from the Commander,

Costia felt like an bootycall and regained focus. Costia lifted her hand to lift the Commander and it worked, 

But the Commander was smarter, the commander knew her charm worked on many and she smiled warmly, making Costia lose focus,

Lexa dropped down onto the floor and used her mind control to make Costia punch herself many times.

Costia was getting angry and used her telekinesis to push Lexa to the wall. Lexa smiled warmly and Costia lost her focus, AGAIN

When Lexa dropped down, she used her super sonic scream to push Costia to the opposite wall. Making a dent in the wall.

Costia was too weak to continue, she used her power too much and then she passed out.

Costia felt a strong pair of arms touch her pulse, then heard Lexa say, " Xena! Come here!"

Costia was somehow conscious again. "How'd you do that?" Costia asked, feeling more perplexed then ever.

Xena just walked away, Lexa following behind.

Clarke and Raven came to Costia, knowing that they'll tease her. "Ha! You lost focus just because Lexa smiled!" Raven teased.

"Bitch, you'd lose focus if you were gay." Costia said while getting up, Raven just rolled her eyes and helped Costia up. 

"You are the only one that's gay, Costia." Clarke reminded Costia.

"Suck my ass, Griffin." Costia was really annoyed with them. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if i broke my ass."

As Costia left, Clarke and Raven burst into laughter. Only making Costia more annoyed.

As Costia was trying to find the nurse's office, she saw Xena throwing blades at some lockers. Tying ropes to them at lightning speed

so she could recieve them by pulling back. 

Costia knew Xena was powerful, but Xena barely used her powers at Warrior Training. "Lexa and Xena are so mysterious"

Costia thought, looking at Xena, admiring her scars. She noticed Xena's pattern while throwing her blades, she didn't have one.

Making her impossible to predict. She didn't even use one trick twice. Then Xena noticed Costia,

"May i help you?" Xena asked politely. Costia ended up stuttering. "I-I- Cos- Uhh.." Costia rolled her eyes and said, "When you throw your knives-" Costia didn't get to finish before Xena said, "They're blades.".

"Blades, whatever, but you don't have a pattern." Costia said casually.

"Patterns make you predictable. You need a quick-thinking mind, a mind that can perplex others." Xena said.

"Now excuse me, i need to go." Xena walked away, leaving Costia to watch the young assassin walk away.

* * *

"So, babe, how are you and Bellamy doing?" Raven asked Clarke

"We're fine, actually, we're doing amazing!" Clarke said looking happy.

"Ugh, i'm over boys. I'm gay" Octavia said. 

"Finally!" Costia said while everyone laughed. "Its not funny! iIt's suffering!" Costia joked.

"So, the new students, do you have your eyes on anyone, O?" Octavia nodded. "Lexa's hot."

Costia felt a hint of jealousy for a momment. But she brushed that off. 

"Speaking of the new students, Xena is a weird one." Costia said. "Why?" Everyone said.

"She has multiple powers, she has no pattern, she's unpredictable." Costia explained.

"That's not weird Costia, you're the weird one, you pay too much attention to her." Bellamy said while walking downstairs.

"Guess what. Bell?" Octavia said with eager. "Ooh! Is it tea?" Bellamy jokingly said while sitting next to Clarke. 

" Costia kept losing focus just because Lexa smiled at her" The whole group laughed.

"Shut up." Costia said feeling defenseless. "Oh come on, Cost!" Clarke said.

"Did you see Clarke at Warrior Training?" Costia said, trying to get the attention off of her.

"Yo, what happened?" Bellamy said, looking intrigued.

"Clarke kept getting flipped by Xena even though Xena didnt use her powers" Now Clarke was the lauging stock.

"Want to play that game? Okay, Raven. I saw you staring at a girl." Clarke said, There were many "Oohs" from the group.

"Whatever. Octavia! I saw you making out with Quint!" Raven said trying to be mean

"What?!" Clarke said, she hated Quint, he was a dick. 

"Shit! Damn you, Raven!" Raven quickly ran out the door, only to see Lexa standing outside.

"Oh!" Raven looked around. She found Xena on the lawn. "Of course," Raven said, unsurprisingly.

"Uhmm...Is Costia here?" Lexa said innocently. Costia heard her name so she went to Raven.

"Oh! Lexa, what brings you here?" Xena immediately catching Costia's attention.

"Oh, I wanted to know if you're alright, I went almost went full power on you.." Lexa said.

"I'm fine." Costia smiled a reassuring smile at Lexa. Lexa did the same and Costia blushed.

"Great, I'll see you later, Costia." Lexa said with a smile. "Xena, lets teleport before my mother figures out I'm gone"

Then Xena teleported to Lexa then they disappeared. 

" Yo, what was that about?" Almost everyone was surrounding Costia.

"I think the big bad commander has a crush" Octavia said.

 **IS LEXA ACTUALLY OPENING UP TO A STRANGER?**

 **WHO IS XENA REALLY?**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	2. Anya Forest

"Idiots" Costia rolled her eyes while the group bursted into laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, keep on laughing" Costia was feverishly blushing.

"Hey, Lex. What do you say to seeing Anya?" Xena asked Lexa, knowing the answer.

"HELL YEAH!But bring a car, we haven't had a sing along in quite some time"

"Aye, Aye, captain!" Xena obeyed Lexa like she always did..

Xena went to a random place, and teleported Lexa, the car, and herself to Anya's house.

"KnOcKiTy KnOcK bItCh" Xena said, making sure her voice cracked.

"THERES MY STAR HOE!" Anya said while bursting out the door.

"So, Lexa and I agreed on going to a party 3 hours away!" Xena said sounding too eager.

"Uhhh..why 3 hours?" Anya soon, and i mean very soon, became suspisous.

"We won't murder you!" Lexa said while laughing.

"Just a simple sing along, nothing else," Xena said, finishing Lexa's sentence.

"Like old times?" There was a huge smile plastered on Anya's face.

"Like old times," Lexa and Xena both said.

With that, they all jumped into the stollen car and turned on some random music..

Luckily, Xena stole an auto driving car. The smart cars.

So all the girls sat at the back, Lexa recording, ready to send to Costia.

Lexa somehow got Costia's number. "Somehow"

"Yo man," Anya said to Xena with a pout.

"Yo," Xena said back with the same pout.

"Open up, man," Anya said while knocking on the car window.

"YO! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?" Xena said loudly, Anya bursted out laughing.

"M-My girl just caught me cheatin'," Anya said, trying to stop her laughter,

"Dumbass." Xena said, Anya let put a chuckle.

"I dont know how i let this happen!" Anya shrugged.

"With who?" Xena said looking intrested, looking like the gossip girls.

"The girl next door, you know.." Anya said, looking guilty.

"Man.." Xena said with a smirk.

"I dont know what to do!" Anya said, panicking.

"Say it wasn't you." Xena said, smiling.

"Alright!" Anya looked proud.

"HONEY CAME IN AND SHE CAUGHT ME CREEPIN' WITH THE GIRL NEXT DOOR!" Anya screamed.

"Picture this" Xena said with a narrating voice.

"We were both butt naked banging on the bathroom floor" Anya said with lust.

Lexa still recording, laughed. " I missed this." but only to recieved shushes from Xena and Anya.

""How could i forget that i had given her an extra key?" Anya dramatically slapped her head.

"All this time she was standing there, staring at me," Seriously, Anya was dramatic.

"But she caught me on the counter!" Anya panicked.

"Wasn't me." Xena said calmly.

"Saw mw banging on the sofa!" Pointing at the car seats.

"Wasn't me" Xena said with a little disgust in her voice. Anya laughed.

"I even had her in the shower!" Anya said, trying to prove a point.

"Wasnt me." Xena said, failing to see her point.

"She even caught me on camera!" Anya said while pointing at Lexa's phone.

Xena took a deep breath a screeched, Anya bursted out laughing.

"HOLY SHIT!" Lexa said while switching the song.

"You sad excuse of a cameraman," Xena pouted.

Lexa rolled her eyes but then, she heard the song.

"YOU SO..FUCKIN' PRECIOUS..WHEN YOU!" Lexa yelled.

"Smile..." The whole group of girls sang.

"Hit it from the back and drive you.." Xena said, waiting for Anya to finish.

"Wild" Anya winked at Lexa's phone. Lexa sercretly winked back.

"Girl i lose myself up in those.." Anya said while turning the phone into Lexa's green eyes.

"Ei-ei-ei-ei-eyes." Xena said like an angel.

Lexa blushed while laughing. "You dorks." Lexa said in between her laughs.

"I just had to let you know you're.." ANya said with a grin.

"MINE!" Both the girls screamed, causing Lexa to laugh.

"Hands on your body.."

"I don't want to waste no time!"

"Fuck you both.." Lexa said while sending the video to Costia.

 **UNKNOWN**

click to view video.

"SHIT! SHIT!" Costia panicked as her friends stared at her.

"I just got a video from a random person!" Everybody seemed worried. Except for Bellamy.

"Pfffft, just watch it, Cost." Bellamy said while Costia took a deep breath,

"Alright." Costia said as everybody huddled up to see Costia's phone

Only to see A random girl and Xena singing horribly, everyone laughed devilsihly.

Until Costia saw Lexa's eyes. those big green eyes.

"HOLY SHIT! LEXA SENT ME THIS!" Costia panicked. Everbody went silent.

"How do you know?" Clarke asked, looking worried.

"I saw her in the video..."

"How about.. you ask Lexa about who cheekbones was." Costia chuckled at Raven's attempt to get the girl's number.

 **UNKNOWN**

Hey, It's Lexa, i got your number by asking around. Not to sound creepy or anything.

Costia chuckled about how cute Lexa was being. Then she got..

 **UNKNOWN**

Yo. Lexa totally wants your nudes. -Xena.

Everybody roared with laughter after seeing that text, Costia's face flushed pink.

 **UNKNOWN IS CALLING**

Raven picked up the call instead of Costia.

"OH SHIT! LEXA! STOP KILLING XENA! UHH.. whoever this is..call the cops." A random girl said then the line went dark.

"I bet it's too late," Raven said. "But i got a nickname for Lexa." Raven perked up.

"No! I got one!" Octavia protested.

"Alright, Costia, choose a nickname," Raven said.

"Fuckbuddy."

"Hot ass Heda" Both Raven and Octavia said at the same time.

"..." there was silence over the group for a couple of seconds.

"How about Sexi Lexi?" Clarke said. Costia just walked out.

"I'll take Green Eyed Goddess." Costis thought to herself.

"AHHHHHFHFDGHHDGDF" Xena panicked, having Lexa Woods hot on your tail is something you would want.

"YOU DIRTY ASS LAMB!" Lexa yelled out in anger.

"HEY! I'm a sheep." Xena put a hand over her heart, looking offended, but not daring to slow down.

"I quit," Xena said while slamming into a wall.

"Ouch.." Both Anya and Lexa winced at her failed escape.

"Am I in heaven?" Xena said, Lexa and Anya smiled.

"Oh wait, Anya's here. Must be hell." Xena said jokingly, Anya kicked her playfully

"Get your ass up," Lexa laughed. We have school tomorrow.

"HOLD UP!" Anya said, putting her hands in front of Lexa and Xena.

"You have school?" Anya said looking shocked.

" Of course, if you want to go there, I can set you up," Lexa said.

"SIGN ME THE FUCK UP!" Anya said eagerly, both laughing.

Costia was eager to see Lexa today. She wasn't going to ignore or become awkward to Lexa today.

Until she saw the group of girls walk through, Lexa, Xena, and the mysterious girl that Raven suddenly had a crush on.

Xena nodded at Lexa, Lexa just playfully punched Xena in the arm, dramatically, the mysterious girl held onto the part where Lexa punched, "Worried".

Lexa and Xena bolted into laughter, as the mysterious girl chuckled. "What's so funny?" Costia thought.

"What's up, Cost?" Clarke said, then copying where she was staring. "Oh.." Clarke only saw jealousy in Costia's eyes.

Raven ran over to the mystery girl and started to talk at lightning speed.

"Woah! Slow down there, Fella!" Raven blushed.

"I'm Anya,"

"Raven,"

"Troll," Xena said while raising up her hand, "We know, " Raven said, Xena put a hand to her heart.  
"Maybe our groups should hang out more, " Raven said with a grin. "Maybe." Anya replied.


	3. Chapter 1&2 explanation

**So, I bet you're all wondering "why doesn't chapter 1 fit with chapter 2?" well, I accidentally mixed up chapter one with another one of my creations. And I deleted the first chapter. And now chapter 2. Since this is my first time writing a story, I actually got chapter 2 messed up. I didn't understand the tools to create a story so I messed up, I ended up putting another ending to chapter 2 instead of the original and that's how everything got messed up. To be honest, I don't even know if I finished chapter 2, I will definitely fix my mistake, hopefully. I am also working on Chapter 3 so please be patient.**

 **And, yes. I have fixed Chapter 2, and its now out there.**

 **Maybe I'll fix chapter 1, maybe not. I'll try to add some supernatural stuff to the plot if I plan to keep Chapter 1 how it is, So go ahead and read Chapter 2, it will make more sense now. And I'm not good at grammar or spelling, so sorry if I make no sense, I do have a grammar/spelling checker extension**

 **Oh! And I'll mostly post on weekends, they're the days when I have time to write. Chapter 3 will be posted very soon.**


	4. Getting to know you 1

"She was so damn hot!" Raven eagerly said to Clarke, Octavia, Costia, and Echo. "Damn, what kind of drugs did you take?" Echo questioned her. Raven only rolled her eyes. "Meth?" Octavia said looking confused, earning another eye roll from Raven. "Nah, It's probably the crystal kind," Costia suggested, Raven didn't roll her eyes. "Haha! Knew it!" Costia said, pointing at Raven. "She's a druggie." Octavia whispered to Clarke. "What?!" Clarke stood up, "You're a drug addict? Raven, why didn't you tell me?" Clarke looked troubled. "Fuck you, Blake," Raven whispered to Octavia.

"It's no big deal, Panda Bear." Raven said to Clarke, "Yes it is! You're addicted to drugs!" Clarke exclaimed, forgetting that they were still in the school hallway. "Woah! Anya, your admirer is a druggie!" Xena said, obviously listening to their conversation. Anya just rolled her eyes, listening to the group of Ark girl's conversation.

"Why didn't you tell me, Raven?" Clarke said angrily. "Didn't think it'd be this big to you!" Raven tried to defend herself from the Clarke Cupcake. "It's a fucking drug addict, Raven! It's huge news!" Clarke kept going, Raven kept seeing eyes staring at her. Raven was really starting to get embarrassed. Raven kept seeing Clarke's angry eyes beam down at her. "Clarke, she probably didn't tell you that because she knew you were going to act like this, " Costia tried to defend Raven and Raven appreciated that, "Don't try to involve yourself in this Costia, you are not needed," Clarke snapped back at Costia, Costia looked down at her shoes.

"Xena, stop the fight." Lexa said, Xena immediately walked over to the angry group of girls, throwing a knife to, "Cut the tense situation in half," and failed. Clarke grabbed the knife that was stuck in the wall and threw it back at Xena, the knife got stuck in Xena's arm, "KJFNFVNBBJDVBBF" Xena yelped in pain. "Nope, Anya! Take me to the nurse!" Xena yelled at Anya, Anya ran over to help Xena.

"Clarke!" Lexa yelled at Clarke, Clarke ignoring her. "You idiotic piece of meat and bones!" Clarke definitely had enough. "What?" Clarke snapped at Lexa. "You fucking stabbed my friend! That's what!" Lexa said, grabbing one of her swords. "You stab my friend, i stab yours." Lexa said, grabbing Octavia by the waist, "Why me?" Octavia said, Lexa shrugged. "I want you to stop fighting, it's annoying," Lexa said, rolling her eyes. "Yes! Anything! Just don't hurt her!" Clarke became the sweet panda she was. Lexal et Octavia go with a push. "You better wish that Xena is okay," Lexa said with a snarl.

"Wow, Costia you've got yourself quite a girlfriend." Raven joked, Costia just rolled her eyes.

After school.

"Hey, Lexa!" Costia said while running up to Lexa.

"Hey," Lexa said coldly. Costia was feeling uncomfortable. "So, do you want to meet my friends?" Costia asked with a slight smile that had a lot of hope in it. "Already did, Costia." Lexa turned to face Costia. "She is so beautiful with her blonde hair.." Lexa thought to herself. "Oh, yeah. I meant to, like, redeem themselves, to, like, get to know the REAL them." Costia tried to explain. "May I bring Anya and Xena?" Lexa asked Costia, lifting her right eyebrow. "Uhhh..." Costia was a goner. "Shit. Shit. Say something Costia! " Costia thought. "I- May- Uhh.." Costia said Lexa chuckled. "FUCK! She probably thinks I'm an elf!" Costia thought to herself. "Surely! I will welcome you gays- I mean guys, with welcome harms- ARMS! I mean arms." Costia was literally running away when she said that. Lexa chuckled at the adorable effort of talking back.

"Shit. I made a fool of myself." Costia said to herself. Clarke overheard so Clarke ran over to Costia and said, "What'd you do?". "I invited Lexa to our house in the dumbest way possible," Costia said, mentally punching herself. Clarke just smirked at the idea of Costia, the coolest person in the group, make a fool of herself. Then Clarke slapped herself back to reality. "Wait! Lexa's coming over?!" Clarke panicked. Raven overheard, along with Octavia and they joined the conversation.

"Who's coming with Lexa?" Raven said with a sly smile on her face. "Xena and Anya" Costia said while walking to her house. "Nice." Raven said with a smile on her face. The girls just chuckled at Raven's obsession with the new girl.

Soon, they arrived home.

 **Green Eyed Goddess.**

I forgot to ask you for your address.

 **Costia**

Oh yeah, Starlight Ave, Savorile, turn left, the last house on Letture Street is ours.

 **Green Eyed Goddess.**

Thanks.

A couple minutes later

 **Green Eyed Goddess.**

We're here.


End file.
